halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Military Assistance Command
Presentation The Military Assistance Command was a highly classified, multi-service United States special operations unit which conducted covert unconventional warfare operations prior to and during the Vietnam War. It later fall under the command of the UNSC Unified Special Warfare Command when it was re-activated. Pre-UNSC Established on 24 January 1964, the unit conducted strategic reconnaissance missions in Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam), the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (North Vietnam), Laos, and Cambodia; carried out the capture of enemy prisoners, rescued downed pilots, and conducted rescue operations to retrieve prisoners of war throughout Southeast Asia; and conducted clandestine agent team activities and psychological operations. The unit participated in most of the significant campaigns of the Vietnam War, including the Tonkin Gulf Incident which precipitated American involvement, Operation Steel Tiger, Operation Tiger Hound, the Tet Offensive, Operation Commando Hunt, the Cambodian Campaign, Operation Lam Son 719, and the Easter Offensive. The unit was formally disbanded and replaced by the Strategic Technical Directorate Assistance Team 158 on 1 May 1972. Command and force composition *'Commanding General': Lieutenant General: Francis Davidson (UNSC Marines Corps) *'Deputy General': Major Genaral Genevieve Tanner (UNSC Army) *'Deputy Amiral': Vice Admiral Mary Lee Davidson (2616-2619) *'Second Deputy Admiral': Rear Admiral Camille Stewart (after 2619) *'ONI advisor, Black Ops leader':Lieutenant Colonel Dominique Viery (UNSC Army, ONI) Current structure Marines *UNSC 8th Marines Expeditionary Force **25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade **29th Marine Special Operation Brigade **3th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Expeditionary Unit *UNSC 21th Marines Expeditionary Force **2nd Airbone Brigade Group **7th Marine Brigade combat team *UNSC 9th Marines Division **1th Marines mechanized Brigade **4th Marines Grigade combat group UNSC Army *UNSC 1st Field Army *Vth Army Corps **1st Airbone Division (element of the delta force) **5th Infantry Division *UNSC 6th Field Army *7th Army Corps **6th Shock Division **4th Light Infantry Division UNSC Navy *Naval Special Warfare **Naval Special Warefare Operation Group 3 (SAELs) **Naval Special Warefare Operation Group 5 (Recon) UNSC Air Force *UNSC 12th Air Force ~520 combats aircrafts: Active duty **7th Bomb Wing **28th Bomb Wing **49th Wing **55th Wing **355th Fighter Wing **366th Fighter Wing **388th Fighter Wing **432d Air Expeditionary Wing **552nd Air Control Wing Direct Reporting Units **820th RED HORSE Squadron **726th Air Control Squadron **729th Air Control Squadron **612th Air and Space Operations Center **612th Air Communications **612th Theater Operation Group **612th Air Base Squadron Air Force Reserve **301st Fighter Wing **419th Fighter Wing Necros War Few days after the fall of Linna the unsc implated the Emergency Protocol 7. As per the protocol the unsc must deal with the treat by any means necessary and this include activation or reactivation of special force unit. The MAC-V was one the first to be studied by the UNSC. Being a hightly clasified unit that conduted mutiple operation during the Vietnam war. After numerous simulation on field it was apparent that the Military Assistance Command would be a cheap complement for the Spartan IV and a versatile special force group conducting autonomous operation behind enemy territory. The Military Assistance Command was splited in 3 group The Military Assistance Command Study and Observation Group, The Military Assistance Command Psychological Warfare and the Military Assistance Command Strategic Reconnaissance, covert action and intelligence team. Organisation The Military Assistance Command is made of 3 sub group. All of them have a specific role The SOG is the main arm of the Military Assistance Command and conduct operation on the ground. The Psychological Warfare is in charge of the Psychologic operation and often works in paralel with the Strategic Reconnaissance, covert action and intelligence team witch is in charge of gathering information, special warefare operation as well of reconnaissance on the field. MAC-SOG The Studies and Observation Group is the main branch of the Military Assistance Command it count 95% of the avalaible manpower of the Military Assistance Command and is in charge of ground operation jut like any other convention unit. The sog are hard to be recognize on the field since they oftenly work with the most well know ODST behind the enemy line. They has well sharing their ballistic battle armor but with the MAC-SOG patch. MAC-PW The Psychological Warfare group conduct psychological opperation opperation. They are most recognizable by the means used during their opperation. Amount them physical torture has well has psychological torture are most well know. It was later merged with the SOG after the Vice Admiral Mary Lee Davidson's death in 2619. MAC-SRCAIT The Stragic Reconnaissance, covert action and intelligence team is in charge of covert up action. Gathering information is also one of the main fonction of the team. The team is also the eyes of the entire Military Assistance Command. The ONI is officialy in charge of the information given to the SRCAIT. It is composed of an joint airbone brigade of 4500 men. They are also know as the Black Ops Brigade. Gallery